


Wait For It

by punkjoly



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkjoly/pseuds/punkjoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Diana at Clark's funeral. Bruce has a very saddening revelation, and Diana is there to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> yes I took inspiration from the song Wait For It from Hamilton. no this drabble is not as pleasant as the song.

    "Bruce?" Diana's voice was soft, a trait that did not befall her often. Her presence was the one gentle thing against their harsh surroundings. Clearly, she could see the discomfort her ally was feeling. The atmosphere was more than enough to make the average man depressed - a bleak sky, formal dress clad strangers, bitter winter air. It truly was a dreary sight. Strangely though, Bruce and Diana seemed to blend in. Something they've never been able to accomplish in either of their lifetimes.

    "I'm okay," Bruce bowed his head. "His death... he's more than just a fallen hero."

    Diana placed a gloved hand on the billionaire's shoulder. "He held meaning with all of us. We'll honor his name, you know we will do him that justice."

    "No, it's not just that," he said with an uncharacteristic whimper. "My entire philosophy of life has been dismantled because he decided to go and _die."_

"I don't--" "I know, it's a ridiculous statement, but just, hear me out," Bruce waved off the Amazon's confusion with a shake of his hand.

    "All my life I've been waiting in the shadows. Waiting for my reason for being here," he turned his broad body to face Diana squarely. He took her hand off of his shoulder and held it within his own as he continued.

    "I grew up knowing that I am the one thing in life that I can control. Life takes and it takes and there's nothing you can do to stop it. It took my family, everyone I've ever loved. But death left me behind. After it took my parents, I thought that I was left behind to protect their name. So I took their legacy and turned it into legend. Then my city, the city I devoted my life to, fell completely to crime. I then believed that I was left behind so that I could protect Gotham. I became the Batman, and I fought. Because I could control my own actions, even if I couldn't control the cruelties of fate. But then I lost Jason--"

    "Bruce, please, I--"

    "Listen, please. I just," he sighed. "I lost Jason. I lost my own son. One more loved one that I couldn't protect. So then I thought that maybe, there was a bigger purpose waiting for me. Because there is no reason that death would take every single person of importance to me, and just leave me behind unless there was a reason. So I waited. I waited my whole _fucking_  life for my purpose to come along. And then this _alien_ ," at this point Bruce had dropped Diana's hand so that he could demonstrate his frustration with wild gestures, rather than shouting. "This apparent god sent gift, came down from the heavens and into our lives. And I thought 'This is it, this is why I'm here'. I thought that if my destiny wasn't to save the individuals in my life, it was to save the entire planet. He kept winning over the people of this earth, succeeding in being a hero even with the mistakes he made. I saw his power, I saw his instability. I thought I was supposed to destroy it. I thought I was supposed to take him down."

    "Bruce, you're shouting." The whisper didn't phase him. Instead Bruce's voice grew louder and more frantic with each syllable.

    "But I was supposed to protect him. _I failed him_. It wasn't us, it wasn't him, it was me. I failed to keep him alive. My reason for surviving all these years was him, and I blew it," tears began to well up in his old eyes, but Bruce only ignored them. "He had a family, a mother, a love. His very core was human. He only wanted to protect the world that he called home. And I didn't see it until it was too late. I built weapons instead of bridges and now he's dead. He's fucking dead Diana and it's all my fault," he cried out in raspy, desperate croaks. Bruce Wayne was a man of little emotion, of solitude and swagger. He was a man that commanded respect and held self discipline like no other. He was not known to cry. And yet, tears were beginning to dampen the wrinkles under his eyes.

    Bruce let himself be wrapped him the arms of his new found friend with a helpless groan. He held onto her tightly too, praying that she would forgive him for the emotional wreck he had turned into.

    "He knew he would die. He was prepared for it. It wasn't your fault Bruce. He would hate to see you like this," Diana cooed into his ear, though the pair knew that nothing could console Bruce's guilt.

    "I should have seen it coming. I spent so long waiting in the dark that soon it was all I could see. There wasn't an ounce of darkness in that man's body, and I didn't see it."

**Author's Note:**

> it's late so sorry if there's any kind of errors. i'll try to fix them as time goes on.


End file.
